


light in the garden

by guava_god



Series: flash fiction challenge [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Painting, just a small snippet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:08:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27664480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guava_god/pseuds/guava_god
Summary: Prompt:"Being painted wasn't what she'd expected."Or;Sakura reflects while Sai paints her.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Sai
Series: flash fiction challenge [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2022793
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	light in the garden

**Author's Note:**

> i just started shipping this like 3 hours ago lmaooo <3

Being painted wasn't what she expected.  
  
She'd thought it would be embarrassing, to have Sai's eyes on her so intensely and know that he was looking at her. That he was seeing every flaw of hers, every faded scar and split end and bruises from her training spars.  
  
Instead, as Sakura poses on a fallen log in Training Ground 47, the sunlight falling through the leaves and warming her bones, she feels held.  
  
She can't quite help the blush that arises every time her eyes flick to Sai's and she sees the little furrow between his brow and better yet, a smile just tugging at his lips.  
  
A real one too, nothing like those strained half-smiles he's so fond of. Something warm and indescribable wells up inside of her as she thinks of how far she comes, how far they've come and she has to bite her lip to keep her own smile from breaking out.  
  
Being painted wasn't what she expected. 

**Author's Note:**

> hi!! i hope ya'll enjoyed this!!  
>  also i'm sorry this is so short!! i know flash fiction is supposed to be longer but i'm doing like...a write 130 words a day + write 750 words a day thing because it's impossible for me to commit to any thing longer lmao & this one happened to be a 130 word day one!


End file.
